Angelian Dynasty
The Angelian Dynasty began in the year of 1 A.D. It was one of the strongest Dynasties to ever exist, and it is now the current record holder for the only surviving Dynasty to last more than 1,000 years . Origin The Angelian Dynasty's origin came from a group of 6 Dragonians--Rainai, Koriai, Linari, Novaira, Skytoriaa, and Angeliah. Angeliah and Rainai became mates, resulting in 3 Dragonlings (Kora, Kira, and Kona). Koriai and Linari--soon after--became mates and produced 2 Dragonlings (Niiai and Nova). Skytoriaa and Novaira (the remaning Dragonians that did not mate) didn't have Dragonlings, however, they took great care of the five little ones. After the death of Skytoriaa and Koriai, these Dragonlings were old enough to be on their own. They decided to stay with their kin and build a Dynasty more powerful than Wyveriaa or Eeira'la. Fortunately for them, they did. The family continued to multiply (the dragons that the children multiplied with are unknown) and they eventually were able to destroy the whole Eeira'la Dynasty and cause the Wyveriaa Dynasty to surrender. Now, the Angelians were the only Dynasty and they were highly respected. Even centuries after, this Dynasty continues. Rainai Rainai was the first born of the Angelian Dynasty. He fell in love with Angeliah and they had children. These children are Kora, Kira, and Kona. His scales were deep blue with black stripes. He had fin-like wings that glowed green underwater. He was the God of Water. Koriai Koriai was the smallest of the Angelian Dynasty, at a size of 7 feet tall. He and Linari were forced to mate and they produced two children--Niiai and Nova. A lot is unknown about Koriai's appearance. He was the God of Nature. Linari Almost everything is unknown about this God. We do know, however, that she was the God of Air. Novaira The only female Dragonian God not to have children. She had green colored eyes, yellow scales, and brown stripes. Her size is unknown. She was the God of Earth. Skytoriaa Skytoriaa was the only male Dragonian God to not have children. He had blue scales and white colored eyes, with black webbed wings. He was estimated to be exactly 10 feet tall. He was the God of Lightning. Angeliah The only known facts about Angeliah are that she was the strongest of the 6 Gods, her scales were completely white, and Skyla is her closest descendant. She was the God of everything Holy, all Light, and the entire Dynasty. Timeline 2000 B.C. - 0 A.D. - Dragonic Heaven is created by the six Gods in fear of becoming extinct from the humans. 1 A.D.- Dynasty begins. 50 A.D. - The 5 sacred children are born. 78 A.D. - Skytoriaa and Koriai die of an unknown sickness. 100 A.D. - The Angelian Dynasty grows to become larger than the Eeira'la Dynasty. 150 A.D - The Eeira'la Dynasty attacks, they lose and are captured by the Angelian Dynasty. 160 A.D. - One of the 5 sacred children are murdered by an unknown murderer. 199 A.D. - The Angelian Dynasty owns half of Dragonic Heaven, the Wyverian Dynasty owning the other half. 200-500 A.D. - All is peaceful. The two Dynasties do not bother each other at all. 566 A.D. - War breaks out between the Angelian and Wyverian Dynasties. 567 A.D - The war of the Angelic Wyvern starts. 567-580 A.D. - The war continues, causing the Wyverians to lose territory. 590 A.D. - The Angelian Dynasty has conquered 75% of Dragonic Heaven. 600 A.D. - The Angelian Dynasty destroys the Wyverian Dynasty. 600-800 A.D. - No major events happen--Dragonic Heaven is tranquil. 1000 A.D. - Dragonic Heaven's population has increased to 100,000,000 Dragonians. 1500-1700 A.D. - Peace. 1774 A.D. - Heaven AngelWing is born. 1800 A.D. - Heaven AngelWing is ruler of Dragonic Heaven. 2004 A.D. - Skyla AngelWing is born. 2007 A.D. - Heaven is murdered. 2015 A.D. - Skyla is the ruler of Dragonic Heaven and known as the Sun Goddess--she is also thought to be the last living Angelian. The Dynasty Today The Dynasty today is better than ever and it is home to over 250,000,000 Dragonians. The Ruler, Skyla AngelWing, is the closest living descendant of Angeliah, and one of the last four Angelians existing. The reason why she's considered one of the last ones is because all other Dragonians are of Wyverian descent. The Angelians are not the population, they are the royal family. May the Angelian Dynasty live on! All Dragonians know the anthem, and they are required to sing it once a year. If they do not, they are considered 'ungracious'. Dynasty Anthem - Breath Of Life Lyrics: "Oh great Gods, hear our prayers to you" "Rainai, God of Water" "Koriai, God of Nature" "Linari, God of Air" "Novaira, God of Earth" "Skytoriaa, God of Lightning" ... "Angeliah! God of the Holy Light!" "May you guide us through the darkness!" "May your wings carry us to a better place!" "Our Great God, Angeliah, we bow to you!" "The Great God Angeliah!" "Carry the Angelian Dynasty on your white wings!" Category:Countries/Regions Category:Dragonic Heaven Category:History